


On Edge

by ficvixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficvixen/pseuds/ficvixen
Summary: Lotor is having some trouble coming to terms with being in heat! Despite his efforts to ignore his growing urges, Zethrid hooks him up with two of his garrison for a quick fuck! Will Lotor learn to except his urges?





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely inspired by Holy Blue Agate Is Deoserate, Pass It on. I just love the idea of such a sex Utopia with all this body positivity and quality smut. I wanted to do something similar, and I had so much fun writing this. Tak and Gorian are both OC's of mine, I hope you guys like them. Anyways, here's the porn!

“Grrr!” 

Lotor slams his fist onto the counter, and just like that another screen goes blank. He'd been trying to figure out for ages why the monitors in this security room weren't displaying any footage. How were they to have a functioning base if everything wasn't being monitored at all times? Lotor huffs and slaps one of the monitors as a last result. His efforts were only met by soft laughter from behind him. He freezes and looks over his shoulder to find Zethrid leaning against the doorway with her arms casually crossed. 

“Still nothing?” She questions. 

“No.” 

“Poor thing.” Zethrid approaches Lotor and pats his back, but he shys away from her heavy hand. Zethrid lets out yet another hearty laugh. 

“Are you alright, Lotor? You seem a little _on edge _, lately.” She speaks with an air of self satisfaction that makes Lotor turn so quickly that Zethrid could imagine his head spinning right off his shoulders. That almost gets another laugh out if her, but she thinks better of the situation and raises her hands in defense instead.__

__

__

__

“Sorry. I'm just saying that-” Lotor was already pushing past Zethrid before she could get out another word.

__

__

__

There’s a steady _click clack _of Lotor’s shoes that echo through the halls as he angrily trudges along. The whole way there he gripes to himself about the incompetence of his garrison. He doesn't stop until he comes across the wiring closet of interest. Not too long ago, he sent two of his best Galra engineers to work on the problem, but apparently neither of them were capable of doing so. Lotor stands tall and rolls back his shoulders, ready to deliver the scolding of a lifetime, but when he presses the button to open the sliding doors, his plans go down the drain. For an instant, Lotor thinks his eyes are betraying him, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Just in front of him were two grunting, heaving, sweating Galra men in the middle of an exuberant fucking.__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Lotor gasps and reaches for the button that would shut the sliding door, but he was so enthralled by the show that he misses the button one, two, three times over before actually pressing it. He stands there motionless, staring at the door with wide eyes until he regains the use of his legs. He turns on his heels and goes back the way he came. He doesn't seem to be aware of anyone else, even Zethrid who just so happens to be heading in the opposite direction. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

“Hey, did they fix it? Lotor...?” The prince slips by her without so much as a glance her way. She shrugs it off as him being in another one of his moods and continues down the hall. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

By the time Lotor gets to his bedroom he's practically sprinting to his bathroom to strip off his clothes. He was in dire need of a steaming shower after witnessing such savagery. He turns on the hot water and stands under the stream with his head bowed and his eyes closed. No matter how hard he tries to clear his thoughts or find a distraction, his mind always circled back to the engineers in the wiring closet. With their claws and canines and captivating builds and thrusting hips. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

“ _Animals. _” Lotor hisses, if only to avoid thinking of them as anything other.__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

“Stupid, _useless _animals.” Even as he says this he realises he is only trying to convince himself. His gut burns at the idea of one of those proclaimed animals pouncing on him and pinning him to the floor or against a wall. Lotor felt as if he were falling apart; slowly dissolving into the shameful nuisance of a curse that is being in heat. He was just as much an animal as they were, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Lotor swears under his breath and blinks open his eyes to the perfect birds eye view of his rising erection. Even his body had begun to betray him.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Ugh-!” Lotor turns off the water and carefully steps out of the tub before reaching for the silken robe awaiting him. He sighs in content and looks into the slightly fogged mirror as he slips the robe over his shoulder. He smiles at the long, white, damp hair falling over his shoulders, but frowns at the boner poking out of his bedroom attire. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_You seem a little on edge, lately. _Zethrid had said.__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

How many others had noticed his decline im composure? Who else was aware of this lingering need that Lotor was trying so desperately to conceal? This was beyond humiliating. Lotor shook his head and held onto the edge of the counter so tight his knuckles turn white. He sighs heavily and, for once, gives into the lust that was just as natural as his purple skin. A mewl escapes him when he ultimately gives a tug at his neglected cock.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

And that’s when he hears footsteps. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

They're soft enough for him to assume, at first, that he was just being paranoid, but the steps were getting clearer and closer. Lotor swiftly pulls his robe together. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Who's there?” The panic is evident in Lotors voice. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“It's a surprise-oof!” Tak wraps his arms around his gut. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Now it's not, idiot.” Gorian says with a small chuckle. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“You don't gotta hit me, y’know! Ow!” 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Lotor gasps and peeks his head out of the bathroom door. “How did you get in my room?” The only people on this ship that had the key code to his sliding door was himself and-

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Zethrid. She told us the secret numbers.” Tak announces. Gorian just elbows him again.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“You weren't supposed to tell him that _either.”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, right-” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Get out of here! Both of you, now!” Tak and Gorian exchange glances, but stand their ground. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry. No can do.” Gorian's voice is concrete, but he wasn't very intimating. Despite that fact that he stood even taller than Lotor, with an impressive physique and stature, he wasn't a naturally malicious individual. His piercing, golden eyes held only lighthearted mockery and banter. His dark eggplant colored lips surround his growing smile. “Zethrid said we had to help you first.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“With _what _?”__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tak snickers to himself and points at Lotors crotch. Even with his loungewear secured tightly around his waist, his cock created a tent under the fabric. “I think you know!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lotor attempts to cover his shame. His face was burning hot with both rage and fluster. “Get out!” His Intruders only laughed at him. Tak moves his shaggy hair out of his face as he looks up at his pal.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Man, he's got it bad, huh?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah. I think he'll feel better after he blows a load.” Gorian takes it upon himself to lift Lotor and put him over his shoulder. He is more physically inclined for the job than his smaller, more slender friend. Before Lotor can put up a good fight, he’s thrown onto the bed with his robe wide open.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wowy, you look good like that, Lotor.” Yet another announcement from Tak who was crawling onto the bed between Lotor’s spread legs. ”Tak likes.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He takes hold of the prince's cock at the base with a firm grip. Lotor can no longer find it in himself to turn away or protest. He was in need of a touch for so long, and now that he was finally receiving it, all other morals went flying out the window. He tried to put up an angry front so it wouldn't seem as if was so willing to comply, but it wasn't convincing. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“T-Tak...” Lotor stutters. Gorian holds up a finger. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait for it.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then Tak was gliding his warm, slick forked tongue along the underside of Lotors shaft. He shudders in response and dramatically drops his head onto the pillow with a groan. Gorian smiles at this and takes a seat in one of Lotors lavish reclining chairs. “ _There _it is...”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lotor furrows his brows and swallows thickly as Tak teases his tip with his swirling tongue. He couldn't help but curl his toes and pitch his hips. Meanwhile, Gorian was undoing his belt buckle. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don't make ‘em wait, Tak. You see how bad he wants it.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tak pulls away to shout “Hey, you stay over there!” at his bigger friend, but then Lotors whining lures him back in. He parts his lips and looks up at Lotor with a surprised expression that transforms into a determined concentration. Lotor’s moans bounce off the walls as Tak sucks his length back into his hot mouth and bobs his head.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See, he loves it. Dontcha, Lotor?” The prince in question let's his head fall to the side just in time to see Gorian pulling himself out of his pants. He blushes a deep purple and watches him with low dreamy eyes. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? You want some?” Lotor nods sheepishly. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Huh?” Gorian stands from his seat with his dick hanging out of the opening of his pants. He simpers, very much enjoying the fixation the prince had for his junk. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can't hear you, pretty boy.” He coos. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lotor huffs and drags his heels along the bed. “Mn-!”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gorian smiles genuinely as he nears Lotor and grasps a handful of his still damp hair. “Hey, It's hard to talk when Tak’s blowing you like that. Trust me, I know more than anyone.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tak is please by Gorains remark. He shoots him a look that's the equivalent of a thumbs up, and then continues his work. Gorian goes on.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I'm gonna need an answer.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lotor peers up at Gorian’s face and then at the magnificent thing hanging out of his uniform. The sight of this ravishing beast towering over him ignites something deep within that he hadn't felt in a long time.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Y-Yes. Yes, please.” He breathes. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good.” He pats Lotors cheek and leans over the bed. “Now open up.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He does as he’s told.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A grin splits Gorian's face as he slaps his cock onto Lotors parted lips. He can feel the heat of his mouth as he breathes heavily against it. His cock twitches as he pushes past Lotors slick lips. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh...that's nice.” Gorian purrs, gently rocking his hips. Lotor gags and looks up at him with watering eyes. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You like it, pretty boy?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mng-”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You like me fuckin’ your throat? Hm?” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh, he loved it more than anything. If only he could voice it; if only he could tell him how much he wanted to be used by this brick wall of a man every waking moment. The only thing that would make this better is if Gorian was surrounding him, swearing and snarling against his skin. He wanted this brute to claim him and fuck him into mindlessness. Even if his throat weren't being occupied right then, he'd never be able to say it aloud. Not with his pride still hanging by a thread. So he lifts his head to take more of that monstrous cock into his throat. Anything to assuage this fervent desire. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Fuck _, Lotor. You're good at that.” Lotor smiles with his eyes and pull back so that Gorain’s dick is sliding out of his throat and back onto his lips. There was a trail of slobber that hung from it's tip.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck me.” He says. Gorian raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Huh?” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck me. Please.” Lotor begs.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You got it!” Tak hops up from his spot on the bed and crawls over Lotor with as much enthusiasm as a puppy playing fetch. At some point he must have taken off his pants because his slender cock and firm buttocks were out for the world to see. Lotor bursts into genuine laughter for the first time in a long while. Maybe it was the adrenaline. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not you.” He says tenderly and then looks up at Gorian. “The big one...” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aw, man.” Tak hops off of the bed with a pout and yelps when Gorian slaps his back side. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Quit you're whining, I'll fuck you later.” Tak purks up at the news and takes the chair Gorian had been occupying earlier.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You sure you're ready for the rough stuff, Lotor?” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Absolutely.” Lotor sits up and frantically pulls off his robe. It felt like a power move to be completely naked in front of him, it was elating. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright. If you say so.” Gorian starts undressing. In hindsight, it didn't seem like such a power move to be nude around someone who looks the way Gorian does without clothes on. Quite the contrary. Even with just a bit of a gut, he still looks solid. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Turn around.” Gorian demands. His tone switches conclusively to something more rough and tumble and it left Lotor feeling ambivalent about what he agreed too. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Right...” Lotor rolls onto his stomach and waits for his next set of instructions, but then he was being pulled back and up by his hair. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah-!”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“On your hands and knees.” Gorian reminds him. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, okay.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gorian chuckles. “I thought you wanted the rough stuff, princess.” He drops his cock into the cleft of Lotors ass and gently rocks between his buttocks. Something hot blooms in Lotor’s gut and spreads like wildfire throughout the rest of him. He whimpers and subconsciously pushes his butt back. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I do. I do, please.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gorian gropes a hand full of Lotors ass as leers down at it. “I love it when you beg like that.” His voice was rumbling, but soothing. It's like Lotor could actually feel Gorians voice all over him; inside of him. The sensation makes his cock jump. The last of his pride dwindles. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, please. Please fuck me.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was that?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Please. _”__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I-I say you give it to 'em, Gori.” Both Lotor and Gorian look over at Tak as if they'd totally forgetting he was there on the couch. He was vigorously stoking himself with the robe Lotor abandoned. It seemed unfair to Lotor that Tak was over there all alone while Gorian and himself were in bed. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don't worry. He likes watchin’.” Gorian says light heartedly. He leans over the prince and gingerly plants a kiss on his shoulder blade. He shudders as the frigid draft that caresses the wet spot Gorian’s thick lips left behind. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait for it..” He whispers against his skin and then pushes deep into his ass. Lotor lets out an exclamation so loud it startles even himself. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _There _is it.” He says with a vulgar guffaw. He gives Lotor’s ass a playful tap before rhythmically bucking his hips. Every thrust sends an intense electric jolt through his core. Lotor's arms soon give from under him, but Gorian snatches him by the hair and pulls him right back into position.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Keep it arched.” Was just barely heard over Lotor’s howls. He wonders how Gorian could speak with any coherency during a fucking of this nature. It certainly wasn't an art Lotor had perfected just yet. He would just have to impress in other ways. He clenches his jaw tight and breathes sharply through his teeth as he arches his back further. A single glance over his shoulder with nearly perfected bedroom eyes sends Gorian for a loop. His mouth simply hangs open in an astonished haze. Lotor smiles proudly as he pushes his hips back in time with Gorian. The slap of their bodies got louder and louder. Tak was getting a little rambunctious himself, and Gorian took notice. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look at that.” He says with a smirk. “Look how bad he wants to fuck you.” He Yanks Lotor's hair to the side so he would forced to look Tak’s way. It was pretty well known that his energy was nearly boundless, but the way he fucked into his own hand really showed it off.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I bet he'd love to switch places with me. Fuckin’ this sweet ass.” It was almost overwhelming to think that anyone, let alone these two, could lust for him in such an extreme way. It made his insides pulse with something molten and hot. He wanted to cum with with them. Hell, he wanted to cum _for _them.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, please! Please!” Lotor bellows. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” As Gorian says this, he reaches under lotor and strokes his already incredibly sensitive erection. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I-I want to cum.” Lotor's confession held the form of a snivel; a cry for relief. His arms and legs threaten to give again. Even Gorian, who usually had outstanding stamina, was winded at this point. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then do it, princess. Don't keep us waiting.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And so he does.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The prince’s exclamations are forced out of him like barks as Gorian rams into him with more force than Lotor could ever imagine. His core tightens and burst with euphoric relief as strings of his spunk spurt onto the prestone white sheets below him. Gorian follow suit just moment later with a grunt and a growel. His hips lazily roll forward before slowing to a stop all together. At last he releases Lotor's hair and and pulls out of him. He drops to onto the bed immediately, his insides feeling hollow. Gorain drops with him with a big complacent smile on his face. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wow, Lotor.” He says between pants. “I never thought I'd say this, but I'd live in you ass if I could.” Lotor scrunches his face in disgust. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That's...don't say that.” Gorian laughs and starts at a rebuttal, but he pauses when he hears the sound of flapping fabric coming from the corner of the room. He look over at Tak just before he cums into Lotor's rode. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A little late to the party, buddy.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tak scoffs and drops the tainted robe onto the floor. ”Give me a break, I jacked off before I got here.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, of course ya did.” Gorian takes his time getting out of bed. Lotor watches as he steps into his pants and pulls his shirt on. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You're leaving?” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gorian gives a quick side eye as he buckles his pants. ”Well, yeah. We can't stay here all day.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Something sinks in Lotor's gut. He felt foolish for even asking such a silly question. He gulps and looks down at his lap, but Gorian places his fingers under Lotor's chin and lifts his head. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But we'll visit.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We will?” Tak somehow avoids tripping over his trousers as he slips into them. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, we will.” He reinforces his truth by giving Lotor a sloppy, lingering kiss that makes him want to hop out of bed and beg him to stay. He fights the urge and looks up at Gorian longingly as he pulls away. Tak trots past the both of them and heads for the door. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See you later, Lotor!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, I'll see ya around.” His chest goes tight at the sound of Gorian’s purring voice. Lotor stands with his blanket clutched tightly to his body as his garrison take their leave. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Now what _?__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
